Unikitty
This article is about the TV series character, if your looking for the film character, click here. Unikitty is the titular character and protagonist of the series of the name same. The royal ruler of a fantastical kingdom, Unikitty lives in a castle and goes on adventures with younger brother Puppycorn, bodyguard Hawkodile, scientist Dr Fox, and royal advisor Richard. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality And Traits Physical Appearance Unikitty is a pink unicorn-cat hybrid. She has a light pink muzzle with dark pink blush stickers that can change depending on her emotions. She has large blue eyes with an eyelash coming out of the sides of each of them. She has bright pink triangular ears with a blue unicorn horn nestled into a white casing. She wears a light green collar around her neck. Her front paws are blue with white tops, while her back paws are yellow with white tops. She has a bushy blue tail with a white underside. When she opens her mouth, there is a small fang in the top of it. Other Looks The following is a list of Unikitty's different designs seen in Unikitty!. Crazy * 'First seen: '"Spooooky Game" * '''Notable features: '''Her head extends to its largest format it can, taking a side view instead of the standard 3/4 one. Her mouth is placed on the side of her head and filled with sharp teeth. Her pupils and irises shrink as her eyes in general grow. Her tail is also bushed out. Angry Kitty Ultimate * '''First seen: '''Unikitty! Theme * '''Notable features: '''Her mouth extends into her largest form, similar to her Crazy form. She gains sharper teeth than blend into each other. Her blush marks are replaced with skulls, and she takes an orange colour scheme. Her horn and her tail are replaced by bursts of fire and her eyelashes separate into two sharp points per eye. Flash * '''First seen: '''Spooooky Game * '''Notable features: '''Her entire body is now coloured in various shades of red and orange, save for her horn, which remains the same. Her sclera goes from white to yellow, and her eyebrows slightly grow thicker and pointed. Fiery * '''First seen: '''Spooooky Game * '''Notable features: '''Similar to her Ultimate form, she is coloured in various shades of red instead of orange. Her ears and horn are placed on the side of her head, with her horn and tail replaced by fire spouts. Separate * '''First seen: '''Fire And Nice * '''Notable features: '''Separated from Unikitty as a character. Her body is entirely in shades of dark red, with a rougher design and details. Her horn is spiked, and her eyelashes are much thicker and bushier. She has visible claws. Further anger causes her to a gigantic form with a thick jaw and a flame wreath. Rainbow * '''First seen: '''Sparkle Matter Matters * '''Notable features: '''Unikitty turns into various pastel colours that shift around her body at random. This is performed in high levels of happiness, which leads to breaking into pieces from excitement. Camouflage * '''First seen: '''Sparkle Matter Matters * '''Notable features: '''Unikitty wears a green camouflage jumpsuit with a matching bandanna tied around her forehead. She has two lines of dark pink war paint, one set on each cheek. Sad Kitty * '''First seen: '''Sparkle Matter Matters * '''Notable features: '''Her colour scheme is turned into shades of blue, Category:Unikitty! characters Category:Protagonists Category:Titular characters Category:Blue eyes Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Princesses Category:Sisters Category:The LEGO Movie characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Internet characters Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Unicorns Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Pink Hair Category:Female Category:Lego characters Category:Tomboys Category:Pink Category:Cute characters Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Girly Girls Category:Dawian Category:Characters who can fly Category:In love Characters Category:Cats and Unicorns Category:Barefoot Characters